Into The Night
by Stellar Belle
Summary: Everything she was has been whisked away from her. The only one who could save her was someone who was everything she wasn't. [ Yamato x Mimi x Taichi ]


**Into The Night  
**_by Stellar Belle_

_Everything she was was whisked away from her. The only one who could save her was someone who was everything she wasn't. _Yamato x Mimi x Taichi

This is quite an old story. I remember putting it up before, but taking it off due to lack of interest. Now it's sparked my attention once more, and i decided to edit and revise it.  
This is the **prologue and first chapter,** just to let you know. Prologue doesn't exactly have any Digimon characters interacting in it quite yet, but bare with it, it is still very crucial to the story. Please read and review!

* * *

_Prologue_

It was raining. So hard, in fact, that it were as though it was hail reflecting it's sound inside the halls of MARS Tech. Laboratory 1091. Inside the Department of Molecular Biology was a young man, around his mid-20s, strapped to a metal bed, unconscious. Clear, plastic tubes were attached to the man's body, whether it be through his nostrils, or in his mouth. A dense, clear fluid ran through the tubes and into the mans body. As the fluid entered him, the man began to twitch vigorously, but, thanks to the black, thick leather straps that detained him, he remained on the cold, metal bed, under the eyes of nearby spectators. It was a unspeakable sight.

"You've really done it," said a tall, broad man. The man had long, slick honey blond hair that cascaded to his shoulders, and small, silver spectacles. He wore a long, black over coat, and his hands were covered with black, leather gloves. A firm and proud man. He smiled. "I can't believe you would do it, but you did. You've really created our perfect specimen."

The man beside him, who was dressed in a similar attire, laughed. This man was short, round, and was balding. He had a small, combed moustache, and had small, beady black eyes, gazing at the laying, twitching body. "I, too, agree. You really have done it, Hojo." he said, chuckling. "I was doubtful, but I apologize."

A man behind the two stepped out from behind the shadows. He had long, black hair gathered up together into a small, low ponytail. He had a conniving, devious look in his eyes as he stared at the pair behind his round glasses. He smiled. "I, gentlemen, introduce you to Project RC, in other words, Radical Cloning." The men each had a brow raised. "Radical Cloning?" They both said in unison. The man with the black hair chortled.

"Radical Cloning," he began. "Is a process of biological cloning, using plant cells. You see, we, here, use two of the three methods of cloning: Therapeutic Cloning, and Recombinant DNA Technology, or, "DNA" Cloning. You see that clear fluid there? That is called Planton, a newly discovered fluid found in the roots and stem bases of plants. It contains very special bacterial plasmids, and with that Planton are stem cells from embryos, used to quicken the process. We inject this new fluid, known as Plasmatic Chlorophyl Deoxyribose, or PCDF, into the specimen's blood system, where it will multiply the particular DNA needed."

The round, stubby man began to stroke the hairs of his mustache. "What will happen when there is enough? And how long would it take, Dr. Hojo?"

The man known as Dr. Hojo smirked. "It takes about 1 year. And when there is enough, he will die." Then he walked towards the shaking man. "His mutated blood will be the last remaining key for our army."

The tall man frowned. "This specimen must be under severe pain. Look at him."

Hojo laughed at this comment, his eyes glinting with power. "Only if he remains asleep. He must not me awaken, but.. We have that under control.."

As if his words were bewitched, the man know as the "specimen" finally stopped jerking around, laying limp on the metal bed. The only sound coming from him was heavy breathing. Dr. Hojo and the two other men stared, taking notice. After a few moments, the doctor walked closer the man and placed a hand on his cheek, while the other detached the tubes attached to the body. A few seconds passed, and Dr. Hojo jerked his hands back in horror and motioned away from the body.

"No!" he cried. "Is he..? No, no, _no_!" In concern, the tall and short man walked to Dr. Hojo's side, each patting a shoulder to comfort the distressed doctor, but Hojo merely slapped their hands away, placing his own over his mouth. "He's not supposed to be like this. He was cold, cold as ice before! Something's wrong.."

Hojo immediately ran over to the nearby intercom system, flicking the switch on. "Barbara!" he cried. "Barbara! Send a tank of nerve gas asap!"

"But Dr. Hojo-" Before the voice on the other end could finish, Hojo flicked the switch back off, and hurried to the computer in the corner of the room, and began to type vigorously and rapidly on the keyboard, while biting his bottom lip. The screen before him fluttered red, and Hojo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before dropping to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

"No, no, no!" he cried, face still in his hands. All the while, the two men stared at the sullen, frightened Dr. Hojo in awe. The round, short man walked to Dr. Hojo's side and placed a sausage-fingered hand on of Dr. Hojo's shoulder. "Hojo.. I-is everything okay?"

The tall, slender man stepped forward. "The experiment _will_ go forward as planned, right?" he asked, his voice slightly shaken. That's when the loud, twisted laughter of Dr. Hojo sounded through the room. He looked up to the two men, reached for a pocket in his white labcoat and pulled out a gun, pointing it to the head of the short man.

"We're all.. It's all.. We.. I..." The doctor couldn't form words. He just sat there on the floor, pointing a gun to the two men who have now had their backs against the wall. "We.. I..." Tears formed in the doctor's eyes. "I've created a catastrophe. We're all going to die."

In that last moment, the sound of a gun going off shattered the eardrums of the two frightened men, who have now shut their eyes tight. The tall man opened his eyes, only to clutch his own heart in shock, and to see the doctor now on the flood, blood slowly spilling from his head where the bullet injected. It took a few minutes before the two men stepped forward to aid the already fallen Hojo, but all of a sudden, the round man stopped in his tracks, only to lift one shaking hand to cup his mouth, and the other to point at the unknown "specimen". The tall man's gaze quickly switched from body to body, finally resting on the once limp man on the metal bed. His mouth widened.

The man's skin was now a pale, eerie shade for green. His hair had now lost all pigment; he was now sporting white, stringy hair. He was no long limp, but was shaking violently. Lumps began to form on the mans chest, stomach, face; those lumps turned to tumor-like bulges, bulges growing lumps of their own. Suddenly, one by one, each lump began to leak a green slime, which was now pouring to the white, tiled floor. The two men had to back to the wall to prevent touching the gunk. When the slime reached the Doctor, his skin began to rot, creating an awful stench that stained the insides of the mens nostrils, who were now clutching their noses to prevent any more exposure to the grotesque odour. The skin around the lumps were now peeling, revealing thousands and thousands of golf-ball sized eggs, some falling to the ground. The man's face has now rotted, uncover his disgusting, red insides and skull. His body, also, was rotting away. The room was filling, slowly, with thousands and thousands of eggs. The two men were now against the wall, clutching their faces. And in an instant, the room was filled with cracking shell noises. The men's eyes widened incrediously, even more than before. The eggs have hatched. The eggs revealed small, green demon-like creatures. Each had large, yellow, pupil-less eyes. They had slits for noses, and sharp, razor-like teeth. All had scaly skin, with long, purple nails. Some had small, purple wings perched on their backs.

The men felt nauseated, shocked, and they feared for their lives. One of the god-forsaken creatures spotted the scared men, and began to notion closer. The creature moaned, louder with each step. It was twitching slightly, it appeared to be growing. By the time it reached the men, it was 6 feet tall, wings unfolded and wide. The others followed suit. The two men closed their eyes as their lives were taken.

* * *

"_Mimi!"  
__Water. I'm drowning. A boy.  
_"_Get out! Mimi!"  
__Water is filling. I have to swim.  
__Where am I? What, who, when, why? What an awful dream..  
_"_Mimi!"  
__The boy... Who...?_

_This doesn't make sense at all.._

_

* * *

Chapter One_

It was aroundthree in the morning. It was still dark outside. Mimi woke, sat up, palms clammy, face sweaty. She was panting heavily as she grasped her chest with one hand. A couple minutes passed when she finally realized that the drowning and the boy were just a dream. All inflictions her imagination.

That dream didn't make any sense." She said, lying back on her bed, putting one hand behind her head, resting the other on her slowly rising chest. She turned her head slightly to gaze out her open window. She smiled. The stars and the pearly moon were spilled across the sky, giving the world an eerie, beautiful glow for the moment. After taking in the scenery, Mimi closed her eyes. I'm going to see Yamato tomorrow, she thought. I'm finally going to see him again.

Yamato and Mimi were in love. But he was a soldier of the MARS Tech. Army, and she was apart of the Peacekeepers, an underground organization who rebelled against the MARS Tech Corporation, who worked at a flower shop for a living. The brood, strong soldier, and the peaceful, beautiful flower girl were in love. Star-crossed lovers. They were complete opposites, but nevertheless, they fell for each other.

It was coincidental, how they met. Yamato led the Red Soldiers, a band of assassins/soldiers who worked underground for the MARS Tech. Co. He was only 16, yet he was brave and powerful enough to conduct a league of men. Well, Yamato and his men were passing through the city of Golding, a large and grand city, known for its nearby mine filled with acres upon acres of gold. It was no wonder that it was the capital of Reodica. They were a rich and powerful country, whose empire ruled over many other, smaller countries. They made everything out of gold; statues, chairs, even cars and airships. They were wealthy, but the country was filled with greed, envy, and lust, hence it's nickname, the Sinner's Nation. People would try anything to get their hands on just a block of gold, especially the emperor himself, Emperor Dahl, who collaborated with a known doctor named Hojo to create MARS Tech. Co., which is a corporation built to keep control of the citizens, country by country, conquering them one by one by assassinating the governors and lords of neighboring countries, expanding Emperor Dahl's reign. But there in that country were also those with good hearts, a bright mind, and a friendly smile where ever they went, such as Mimi, who, at the time, was walking the streets in the city of Golding, Mimi Tachikawa, who wasn't as rich and powerful as the other residents of Reodica, lived in a town across the country on the border of it, called Seresu. It was a small, comfortable town, where the farming and animal breeding took place. Unlike the rest of the cities, it was surrounded with miles and miles of fields of crops and trees and flowers. It was the one of the few towns in Reodica that wasn't run down by machines and technology and gold, although there were still cameras planted in certain areas.

Anyways, Mimi was in the city of Reodica, selling some flowers to make some profit for her family's company, The Blossoms of Seresu. She was doing poorly, however, seeing as how most people would rather spend their gold on something more luxurious, rather than petty flowers. But Mimi still pressed on, making sure she offered one to every person who passed by.

Not too far from where Mimi was, was Yamato, drinking a beer, flicking a few golden coins into a glass. Ah, the ever proud and mighty Yamato Ishida. He loved the feeling of power. He loved the feeling of being in charge of thousands of men. He loved to be envied. Anyways, when he realized that his game was boring him, he sighed, laying his head back while taking his hand and running his fingers through his golden hair. "There's nothing to do!" he groaned, placing his feet on the table. "When's Dahl going to give me a damn mission! I'm sick of waiting.." He sighed once again, looking around to see if there was anything that could entertain him. Then Yamato spotted her. A young girl, holding a batch of various flowers in a basket. She had enchanting brown hair that cascaded passed her shoulders, and had deep brown eyes that almost anyone could get lost in if they were to stare long enough. She wore a white sun dress, which made her stick out of the crowd of people wearing fur coats and gold rings. She wore a pearly smile, although many people would brush her off, some throwing vile, vulgar comments her way. A boy even threw a small pebble at her, hitting her forearm, and the boy laughed as his mother pulled him away, but the girl remained cheerful to every person who passed her way. I guess that's what pulled Yamato to her. Her consistent cheerfulness and kindness.

After a while, Yamato grew tired of watching the spectacle in front of him and decided to introduce himself. So he got up from his chair, jumped over bars surrounding the café, and made his way across the street. She's vulnerable, he thought. Limber. She can't actually expect to roam the streets of _Golding_ without getting mugged, can she? It was true. Golding was filled with crooks.

"Care for a flower, madam?" Mimi offered a woman who sported a long, fox scarf. She turned to Mimi and merely snarled. "Why would I want a stupid, filthy flower?" Before Mimi knew it, the woman turned on her heels and marched away from Mimi, who was now finding it hard to manage a smile to all the comments and obscenities passed to her.

"I should give up.." she muttered under her breath before placing the small daffodil she had in her hand back into the basket.

"Why?" said a low, monotone voice behind her. Startled, Mimi spun around to see a tall, blonde-haired figure staring down at her, with a sly smirk that lay across his face. Mimi managed to smile weakly.

"Oh, well, I'm not making any profit.." she said, her voice shaking. She stared at her toes.

The blonde figure chuckled. "Aren't you a bit young to be wandering the streets of Golding all by yourself, little lady?"

Mimi pouted. Her gaze switched from her shoes to the boy's clear blue eyes. "I'm fifteen, almost sixteen, which isn't much to say about yourself! You look the same age as me!" The boy stared for a while before breaking out into a loud laugh, which Mimi shared as well. "You're right, I'm 16. But I'm a MARS Soldier, I can take care of myself." Almost instantly, Mimi's friendly smile switched into a pouting frown. Her eyes narrowed.

"MARS Soldier?" she said, her voice hinting reverence. "I see." The blonde boy rose a brow. Then he smiled. "You're apart of one of those underground rebel groups aren't you?" Mimi flinched and her tongue knotted. She wasn't about to expose the Peacekeepers.

"No." she said finally, before turning and going on her way. She took a few steps before the blonde seized her by the arm and spun her around, her nose almost touching his. "I don't care that you are." he said. "And you shouldn't care if I'm soldier. It doesn't make who I am. You know nothing of me." At this point, Mimi could feel his cool, sensational breath coveting her neck, sending goosebumps and shivers down her back. She thought about what he said, before finally nodding. It was true. Just because he was a soldier, doesn't mean he's a bad person. But then again, he _was_ placing her arm under a tight grip that almost made her lose all circulation.

She finally smiled. "Silly of me, isn't it?" she said nervously, pulling away from the strange man. She could feel her face burning. "I just don't like the idea of violence, that's all."

The boy smiled. "Neither do I." he said.

Mimi turned to him. "Then why do you fight?" she asked.

"To live." he said.

"Well, enough of that." he said, realizing a silence barrier forming between them. He took her hand, that moment, and placed his lips against the small knuckles of her hand. "My name is Yamato Ishida. And you?"

Mimi blushed. "Mimi Tachikawa." she said.

Yamato grinned once again. "Pretty name, Miss Tachikawa, but do you mind if I call you Mi-chan?"

Mimi smiled and nodded. "Sure, Yamato-kun." she said, her face a tinge pink. "Well, what made you want to talk to little ol' me?"

Yamato ran his fingers through his hair. "You're pretty." he said simply, causing Mimi to flush a dark shade of fuchsia. Yamato stuck his elbow out politely, forcing Mimi to link arms with it. "We've both been working hard, lets go get a coffee!"

"Oh no really," Mimi insisted. "It's alright, I'll pay for myself."

Yamato smirked. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't pay for the lady?" he said charmingly.

Finally, Mimi gave in, allowing Yamato to pass a few coins to the waitress. As she walked off, Yamato turned to Mimi, smiling. "Tell me all about yourself, Ms. Tachikawa."

Mimi tugged at the skirt of her white dress. "There isn't much to say.. Except I live in Seresu." she said. Yamato laughed.

"Don't be so modest!" he exclaimed. "I've watched you! Someone who could share so many smiles could never be boring!" Mimi bit her bottom lip.

"Well," she began. "I work in my family's flower shop, you know, the Blossoms of Seresu? Well, we're the only flower shop on this side of Reodica. Anyways, when I'm not there, I go to school, and do things normal teenagers would do." Yamato was listening closely.

"You're lucky," he commented. "I don't go to school. I'm too busy doing missions and stuff."

"What kind of missions?" asked Mimi. Yamato rubbed his chin.

"Well, assassination missions, kidnapping missions, um.. Oh! We also do spying missions. Well, all of them involve killing."

Mimi bit her tongue nervously. Yamato, on the other hand, stared at Mimi and began to laugh.

"I know what you're thinking." He said. "You think I'm unruly and violent, but really, I'm quite the opposite. I have my reasons for joining MARS Tech., and lets just say it was my last resort."

Mimi managed to smile weakly. She understood Yamato, really, but the idea of turning to so much violence and death seemed so.. useless and stupid.

"I think we should keep our subject off MARS Tech. Well, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Mimi blinked. "N-no.. I never had one before."

Yamato jaw-dropped. "Really!" he exclaimed. "I'm shocked, really I am!"

Mimi laughed awkwardly. "I guess that's what happens to a girl living in Seresu, huh?"

The two continued to talk for hours on end, talking about various things, like books and music and politics. They were so intrigued by each other, they felt as though they could never meet an end to their lengthy conversation. They continued to talk, laugh, even at times, mope and tear a bit. They were never at a loss for words, well, unless they fall onto the subject of MARS Tech. Anyways, their little rendevous ended when the waitress informed them that the café was closing. Disappointed, the pair knew it was about time to part ways.

"Well, Yama-kun," Mimi began. "I guess.. This is goodbye?" She stuck her hand out in front of her, while her gaze remained on the concrete floor she was standing on. Yamato stared at the young girl's hand, and his eyebrows rose.

"Woah, woah, woah! You're acting like we'll never see each other again, or something! Unless, you want to forget about me?"

Upon hearing Yamato's last comment, Mimi eyes widened, fixating on Yamato's cleary-blues. "No! I just.. Thought.. I don't know." she said nervously. "But when shall we meet again?"

Yamato smiled. "Whenever I pass by Golding, I'll be sure to stop by Seresu."

Mimi beamed. "Really, Yamato?"

"Really."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Mimi, excitedly and without thought, immediately leaped into Yamato's arms, wrapping her own around his neck. "I'm so glad!" she cried, pulling herself away from Yamato, although her arms were still tangled around him.

A while passed, and Mimi finally noticed where her arms were. She instantly went scarlet, and her words knotted, trying to find an explanation to her bold movements. "Well.. I.. You see, Yamato.." she choked. "I-I just never.. I never really.. Met anyone like you before and.. I just want to see you again."

Yamato's eyes softened in hers, and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Have you ever believed in love at first sight?" he whispered into her hair. Mimi's eyes widened when she realized what he just said.

"I-I-I.. Yes, Yamato, I do." she finally spat out. Yamato pulled away from her and took his hand to her chin.

"I don't know if I do," he whispered. " But if it does exist, I bet it feels something like this."

And before Mimi knew it, his lips were being pressed against hers. She stood in shock, overwhelmed but the immense amount of emotions charging through her body, before finally giving into the lips Yamato was offering, pressing her own on his. She lifted her hand and placed it on Yamato's cheek, finally pulling herself away from the kiss. Their faces were still only inches apart.

"Until next time, Yamato-kun" Mimi finally said, before turning on her heels and walked away from Yamato.

From that moment on, there were many, many occasions where Yamato would "stroll" by Seresu to see a certain brown-eyed girl who worked at a flower shop. They were inseparable. Whenever Yamato saw her, he had a gift presented for her as well. Whether I'd be flowers, chocolate, or even jewelry, none of the gifts would top the diamond-incrested hairpin. It had an small engraved blossom in the corners of it, outlined with many small diamonds. In the center was a fairly large pink diamond, shaped in a teardrop. It was a gift for Mimi's birthday, which he made sure he saw to. But just because Mimi lived in a lesser wealthy environment didn't mean her gift failed to please him. She presented him with a green emerald gold ring, which he wore around his neck on a chain, due to the large factor. It was precious, however, being as how it was her late grandfather's. But gifts or not, the connection between the two strengthened and grew by each passing day. They were to get married, it seemed, to everyone: their families, friends, even Yamato's troupe. Too bad the unthinkable happened, and their lives were no longer intertwined.

* * *

The sun rose, and not a single cloud stained the brilliant blue sky. Spring has just rolled in, and the crops of Seresu were tall and full. A good sign to a good day. 

The sunlight shone through Mimi's eyelids, waking her. Her lids flapped open, only to be immediately shut tight due to the light that irritated her sight. Finally, they opened again, when Mimi sat up on her bed and smiled. Yamato, she thought. I'm going to see Yamato today. The thought excited her, and she jumped from her bed and threw her closet open. She was to meet Yamato, after his 2 month absence on an underground mission. She pulled at various dresses, blouses, skirts, jeans, and other articles of clothing to find an appropriate yet eye-catching attire for the occasion.

Finally dressed, Mimi hopped down her stairs.

"Morning Mama!" she chirped. "Morning Papa!"

Her parents greeted her warmly, offering her a bowl of oatmeal.

"No thanks," she rejected. "I'm going to meet Yama-kun today!"

Her mother giggled, but her father grunted. "Your boyfriend? But you saw him just a while ago!"

Mimi sighed. Typical Dad.

After a few sentences, Mimi was out the door, and she skipped her way towards the forest, seen across the town on the west end. Surrounding the forest was a wooden fence, which acted as Golding's border. Upon arriving, Mimi hopped over the fence with ease, and called for Yamato.

"Yamato!' she cried. "Yamato-kun! Where are you?"

She waited a few minutes, thinking it was one of his hide-and-seek games he was playing, but finally realized he wasn't there. Oh well, she thought. He must be on his way now! Eagerly, she began to fix herself up; dusting off her skirt, brushing her hair with her fingers, counting the amount of apples she had in her basket. She spotted a tall rock, and sit beside it, placing her head against it. Yamato is coming, she daydreamed. He'll be here.. I wonder if I finally should tell him I love him.. Finally, as her eyelids closed and she fell asleep, a tiny thought responded, tell him.

Little did she know, this would be the last genuine sleep she would have for a very, very long time.

* * *

"_Mimi!"  
__What? The ocean? And the boy! What's going on?  
__That boy.. Big, brown hair.. Brown eyes..  
__No I don't know him...  
_"_Mimi! I'm coming!"  
__He's swimming to me. But I can't breathe. I'm under...  
__How does he know me? Who is he?  
_"_Mimi!"

* * *

_

Once again, Mimi was woken up sweating and panting. She placed a shaking hand on her chest, trying to calm her nerves.

"Who is he?" she gasped. She looked up to the sky. Her eyes widened as she got up to check whether Yamato was around or not. Nothing but trees. Mimi's expression changed from a surprised one to a worried one.

"Yamato?" she called out. But nothing. "Yamato, if you're there come out! This isn't funny!"

But still, nothing. Mimi's fists curved and she bit her tongue. "He's not here.." she finally said. "He's never done this to be before.." Her eyes began to fog up, but she resisted her tears. "He'll have a good reason."

After realizing that Yamato wasn't going to show up that day, Mimi sighed as she rose up from her seat beside the rock and started towards the town. When it came into view, however, she gasped. The town of Seresu was on fire.

"No!" she cried. "Mama! Papa!"

Her town was now engulfed with flames, and the once clear skies now polluted with black, thick smoke. In a fraction of a second, she jumped over the fence and darted towards her town, only to be stopped by the sight of the MARS Tech. Army. Her eyes widened, and she dove behind the nearest rock, knowing it wasn't safe to be out in the open like that.

From where she was, Mimi was able to spot a clan of men grabbing women, children, all by the arm and drag them towards a rally of trucks. Her eyes began to water when she saw her mother being dragged off into a large, golden airship. Mimi's heart leaped. Where was her father? Where were the men being taken? What the _hell_ was going on? Her mother was safe, at least. Thank God.

But before her heart's hopes could be lifted any higher, one man seemed to cause her whole world to crash down.

There, leading the kindred of men, was a familiar blonde man..

"Yamato!" Mimi cried, her heart pounding loudly and thriving in her chest. She couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't_ believe it. Why would Yamato do this, she thought. _Why would he do this to me!_ At this point, Mimi was pouring. She cried tears so hot, they seemed to burn paths in her cheeks. She could feel her face flushing a deep red, as her hands formed in to tight fists, her nails digging into her palms.

"Hey!" a deep voice cried behind Mimi. She spun around to see a tall, broad man towering over her, a gun pointed to her forehead. Mimi gasped. The mans face had turned into a deep pale color, almost like chalk, and his eyes were bloodshot red, and his pupils were diluted. Mimi gulped.

What do I do, she thought frantically. I can't just let him take me.. Then I won't be able to save my family.. What do I do?

"Hey, Claude!" a voice cried, opposite the tall broad man. Mimi knew what to do. In an instant, her foot went flying into the air, contacting with the man's hand. The gun flew in the air, and before the man knew what was happening, he was shot. The sound of the gun going off echoed through the fields, but thankfully, dying before other army officials could hear. Mimi's hands were shaking now, her eyes still blinded with tears.

"I shot someone." she whispered. "These hands are stained with someone's blood.."

"Claude!"

Coming back to her sensed, she grabbed the man, who was now on the floor, and dragged him behind the rock. But almost instantly after he was, his mouth opened wide. Mimi's jaw dropped, and she gasped. A small, green scaly monster, with purple wings and yellow eyes, crawled out of the mans mouth. Once it did, the mans pale face grew color again.

"No!" Mimi cried.

The creature was now making his way towards Mimi, but before it could a second bullet was shot, entering the body of the little green monster. The creature shriveled, green slime oozing from it's body. The slime seemed to burn the grass, and parts of the mans skin. Mimi's whole body was shaking, she was mortified.

"I just killed an innocent man." she said, concluding that the green monster was taking control of the mans body and senses. "And Yamato is down there, taking my family and friends into hostage! I-I.." Her eyelids covered her vision, as she fell to the ground.

The sun had fallen, and the moon rose to take its place. Stars were painted across the dark sky. Mimi's eyes fluttered open. "Where..?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and when her vision finally adjusted, she realized everything she just saw and felt were real. There, laying only a few feet away, was a man, shot in his chest, and the body of the... _whatever the hell it was_, now inside-less and shriveled up. Mimi placed a shaking hand on her chest.

"Mama, Papa.." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears once again. "Yamato.."

She clutched her hair and pulled. "What is happening? Why me? Why Seresu? What have we ever done? What's doing to happen to me?" all these questions she asked, none answered. "_What the hell is going on!_"

Mimi curled her body into a tight ball, her arms embracing her legs close to her chest. She began to cradle herself. She knew that now, no one can save her but herself.


End file.
